warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
House Maxhillain
Knight House Maxhillain was founded after the Horus Heresy, on the similarly named planet Maxhillain, a Mountainous planet within the ancient bounds of the Inwit Empire. Founded with the blessings and under the direction of Rogal Dorn himself, the Houses style of combat closely mirrors that of the Imperial Fists, Defense and Stagecraft. History After the Great Scouring, there remained a distinct threat of raids from the Traitorous Marines. Rogal Dorn fearing for the safety of his ancient home and empire sought a way to safeguard them while the Imperial Fists were busy protecting the rest of the Imperium. Eventually he found a solution, while there wasn't enough Gene-seed to found a new chapter, there were the resources available to found a new Knight House. Of the planets in the Inwit star empire. Maxhillain actually had a few knight suits in poor repair. Using his influence as a Primarch to get the resources and new knight suits to Maxhillain, in return the King of Maxhillain swore to use the suits to protect the Imperium, but especially the planets of the Inwit empire. While Maxhillain had the required skill to preform maintenance on their mighty Knights they knew that they would require an ally among the Adeptus Mechanicus if they were to ever expand their armories. Seeking among the various Forge worlds for one they felt was trustworthy. Eventually they chose to align themselves with the Forge World Ania-Anga, due to it being distrustful of the rest of the Adeptus Mechanicus and therefore distant from them. Homeworlds As a large house, House Maxhillain has spread out to form three Households around the old Inwit star empire. While none are based on Inwit itself, Inwit being recruiting ground for the Imperial Fists, all three are in the same sub-sector. Each Household is lead by a King with around 30 knights under him. Every 10 years the three households meet to decide which King is to lead the entire House Maxhillain, via either election if there is one who is clearly superior, or by contest. If it comes to the contest, the Imperial Fists themselves are called upon to judge the winner. The three households are named after instruments of forging to symbolize that together they are capable of forging a mighty warmachine; Crucible, Anvil, and Grinder. * Crucible-''' Based on the original Homeworld of Maxhillain and the Household most commonly in charge of the House. The Crucible household is the Household that maintains and brings into battle the ancient Knight Magaera. Of all the households, they most fully embrace the art of Siegecraft and are often called to battlefields where the enemy holds a fortress against the Imperium. Few are the Fortresses that can withstand the Thunderstrike gauntlets of the Knight Wardens and the Siege claws of the mighty Kight Magaeras. * 'Anvil-' Based in the star system next to Maxillain's, Anvil's homeworld, Cordecps is a fridge Ice World, similar to Inwit. It is little wonder that the Household based on such a cold world would have a preference for plasma and flamer weapons. Choosing the name anvil because they are the mighty shield on which even the mightiest hammer strokes of the enemy cannot break. Piloting almost solely the Knight Crusader, those foolish enough to approach a fortification protected by this household quickly find themselves cut down by the massive firepower brought to battle by such knights. Even massive hoards of Orks, or more recently Tyranids, have difficulty pressing through such heavy fire. * 'Refiner-' Based on the other side of the boundaries of the old Inwit star empire on the Forest planet Golin, Refiner is considered unusual by Knight standards. Those parts of House Maxhillain considered most radical were sent to establish a household here in what amounted to little more than banishment. Among the more radical tendencies, the most notable which most other Knight Houses take exception to is that the eldest child, whether male or female, inherits the Knight armor while most other houses only allow males to become Knight Pilots. Named Refiner because it is where the new Knight patterns and weapons from the Forge World Ania-Anga are tested, from the Longbow Auto Cannon, to the Knight Ingentis. Knight suits Most of the Knight suits used by the House are of the Crusader and Warden variety. For the heaviest of fire fights however the House still fields the ancient Questoris Knight Magaera. Maintained with the aid of Forge World Ania-Anga the House has proven it's strength and endurance through weathering a thousand battle fields. The Forge World Ania-Anga will occasionally provide new weaponry to the Knights of Maxhillain. Unbeknownst to the Knights the Forge World is actually using them to field test potential weapon designs before adapting them for other reasons. These weapons include; * 'Longbow Auto Cannon-' a Auto Cannon modified to use linear magnetic acceleration to launch a high density shell. Used as an alternative to the heavier Quake Cannon it proved to be not as powerful, but far more accurate with easier to produce ammunition. The weapon was such a success that copies of the STC were sent to Mars. * 'Obliterator Gatling Cannon- '''Essentially an over sized Avenger Gatling cannon, the Obliterator fires 80 mm shells at speeds so great that the knight can only fire when stationary. Shredding virtually anything unshielded in a matter of seconds, even Ion or Void shielding only provide limited protection against such a mighty weapon. * '''Extinction Flamer-' The Extinction Flamer is a knight sized flamer, that spews a unique mixture of Promethium and the 'Extinction Fuel' which is ignited by the Promethium. The Extinction Fuel, once Ignited burns for a considerable length of time at extreme temperatures. Thus whatever is left after the initial burst of flame is incinerated by the even hotter Extinction fuel. Even armor is no protection from the hellish flames of this weapon. Given the high density of the Extinction Fuel only heavy walkers can carry this deadly weapon. As of the 41st Millennium the Galaxy has become increasingly dangerous with threats from new enemies like the Necrons and the Tyranids. In response to this the High King of Maxhillain sent a request to the Forge World Ania-Anga, not just for new weaponry, but for better adapted Knight styles. After getting approval from the Fabricator General, research started into a counter to the nigh-unkillable Necrons and the monstrous Tyranids. After 4 centuries of reaserch and development in Assembly Station Omega two new knightsuits were created; * '''Velox Knight Intemerata- '''An entirely new style of Knight, made for the purpose of battling Necrons. Lightly armored and agile, given how the Necron's Gauss weapons make armor pointless it is easier to just avoid being hit. Equipped with a Longbow Auto-Cannon and a Specialized Plasma Cannon, it is effective at Hit-and-run tactics. The chassis is similar to that of the Knight Carastus. * '''Knight Ingentis- '''Larger than any other knight, save the Knight Porphyrion, the Knight Ingentis is made to deal with vast hordes of Xenos, especially Tyranids. Surprisingly fast for it's bulk, it carries into battle twin-linked Avenger Gatling Cannons and the Extinction Flamer. At a distance it shreds infantry with its twin-linked Gatling Cannons. Up close, not even Carnifexes can withstand the heat of the Extinction Flamer. Unfortunately this armament leaves it vulnerable to heavy armor, since it's only effective weapon against armor is close ranged. Combat In combat the Knights of House Maxhillain specialize in defending and destroying fortified locations. The Crusader Knights forming a defensive ring around fortresses make it a dangerous task for even heavy tanks to approach. When the enemy thinks itself safe behind it's walls the Warden and Magaera Knights show just how foolish that thought was. Through focusing fire the knight squadrons can challenge small titans and super heavy tank formation. The only thing the chapter lacks in is attacking large Infantry armies. While each of the three Households will typically act separate from each other, each to their own battles and wars. Occasionally a Crusade, or war will arise that requires the full might of the House to be mustered. Under the banner of the House's High King nearly a full 100 knights can arrive at a battlefield or fortress, turning even the most desperate battle into an overwhelming victory. Notable Wars '''Defense of Inwit (ca. 980.M31)- '''Nearly 200 years after the disappearance of Rogal Dorn and 400 years after the founding of the Knight house a group of Iron Warrior warbands led by Perturabo himself would attempt to attack and lay waste to the Home world of Perterabo's hated foe, Rogal Dorn. Unaware of the recently founded Knight House, Perturabo's forces found themselves in a greater fight than they had imagined. Although the only Astartes chapters close enough to help were the Imperial Fists themselves as well as one of their successors, the Fists Exemplar the news of the attack on the old home world was enough that both the Black Templars and the Crimson Fists agreed to come to their aid. Stuck in a stalemate on the edge of the Inwit system, with news of Imperial reinforcements on the way, Perterabo decided to cut his losses and retreat back to the Eye of Terror. The Imperial forces had won but not without cost. Nearly 300 Imperial Fists and Fists Exemplar marines had been slain, and the Knights of house Maxhillain and lost 9 knights in ground fighting, including one destroyed by Perturabo himself. Organization With their unusual arrangement of being spread over three planets within the same sub-sector, each part of the house is organized almost as individual houses. Each house has roughly thirty sets of knight armor of varying kinds, the most ancient existing within the Crucible branch of the family and most of the newer sets going to the Refiner branch. The direct members of the family's pilot full knights while more distant cousins or particularly skilled nobles pilot the Armigir Knights. Crucible The Knights making up the Crucible branch typically focus on siegebreaking. They are; * 3 Knight Magaeras. Only piloted by the head of the household or his siblings. They serve as the leaders of lances of Knight Wardens and are used primarily to breach powerful defenses. * 6 Knight Wardens who accompany the Knights Magaera into close-quarters battle. * 7 Knight Crusaders who serve as heavy fire support * 14 Knight Armigirs, 7 of the warglaive and 7 of the helverin patterns, piloted by lesser nobles. Anvil The Knights the Anvil branch serve as a near impenetrable wall; * 20 Knight Crusaders. Due to the Arctic conditions of their homeworld, they show a preference for thermal weaponry and almost all have replaced the heavy stubbers on their chest with Melta-guns. * 9 Knight Armigir warglaives. Piloted by lesser nobles, they serve as the front line fighters for the house allowing the Knight Crusaders to focus on putting out streams of massed fire. Refiner The Refiner household serves more or less as the grounds where the Forge World Ania-Anga tests new designs of weapons and Chassis. Thus many of the Knights of this house are unique prototypes not seen elsewhere in the Imperium. * 3 Knight Wardens, who serve as close quarters combatants. * 3 Knight Crusaders, who provide Heavy Fire support. * 5 Velox Knight Intemerata, the only 5 in existence. With their long range weaponry and quick movement they were designed to fight the Necrons. * 5 Knight Ingentis, larger than the other knights, it carries into battle rapid firing, or wide hitting weaponry to deal with hordes of enemies rather than foes of similar size. Designed to counter the Tyranids. * 6 Knight Armagir, 4 warglaive and 2 Helverin. Notable Knights Past ''High King'' ''Rogal Maxhillain-'' Second High King of House Maxhillain, named in honor of the Primarch. He would lead the House to its first great crusades. From Ork WAAAGHs to fighting Traitor Titans, he led his house for 40 years from glory to glory. Even thousands of years later the House has yet to produce a High King to match him for its said in his 40 years of war and battle he never once lost a battle. Current ''High King Turgon Maxhillain-'' Current High King of House Maxhillain. First High King in nearly a thousand years to be elected by the other 2 kings as High King 3 times in a row. A true High King, he leads his forces into battle in his mighty Questoris Knight Magaera, armed with a Hekaton Siege Claw as well as a Lightning Cannon. In battle he is fearsome to enemies of all kinds, vaporising whole squadrons of infantry with the lightning cannon, he is a Pilot of such skill that he has managed to kill even Warhound Titans with the Hekaton Siege Claw, a truly astonishing feat with such a unwieldy weapon. ''Knight Lacrimosa-'' A rising star within the Refiner household, Lacrimosa was of such skill that she became a full knight at the young age of 18 solar years. Piloting one of the new Velox Knight Intemerata from Ania-Anga, Lacrimosa makes use of every possible use she can get from the machine, even preforming feats none had known possible. Due to the fact that the Velox Knight lacks any form of close combat weaponry, Lacrimosa makes use of it's speed to move rapidly through hordes of enemies, crushing infantry and even Tanks beneath the Knights mighty feet. Lacrimosa's tactics are so unusual, and her skill and speed so unmatched that she typically fights alone. The only time she has not was during the Alliance War where she served as the Knight Warlord. During the war she was injured badly during the attack on the Necron Crown World, and was put into stasis to prevent her from dying until proper medical help could be sought. It wasn't until the early years of M42 that she was finally brought out of stasis and treated. Relations ''Add your own'' Allies 'Imperial Fists-' Established to protect the home of the Primarch Rogal Dorn, the Imperial Fists and House Maxhillain have always worked together. While both are often called upon to aid in far distant battles and crusades, both remain united in the defense of Inwit and one will often join the other in their wars. 'Forge World Ania-Anga- '''Like all Knight houses they depend on the Adpetus Mechanicus to supply them with replacement parts, weapons, and even new Knights as well as train their Sacristans. The Forge world that supplies House Maxhillain is none other than Ania-Anga, a Forge World best known for their production of star ships. Unbeknownst to House Maxhillain, the Adepts of Ania-Anga use the knights as a testing ground for new weapons designs. Enemies '''Iron Warriors-' No ally comes without their enemies, the relationship between the Imperial Fists and House Maxhillain meant that they became bitter enemies of the Iron Warriors almost from their founding. This emnity would only be cemented further during the Defense of Inwit. Colors and Heraldry The colors of House Maxhillain are light blue and black, to represent the cold icy nature of Inwit. Kings however are allowed to pilot knights painted yellow and black in honor of Rogal Dorn's legion, the Imperial Fists. The Heraldry has changed over the millennia but a few things have stayed the same. The heraldry always contains both a fortress and a key, the fortress to symbolize their skill at defense, the key to symbolize their skill at overcoming others defense. Quotes By About ''Add your own''''' Category:Knight Houses Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Knights